Our Summer of a Lifetime
by I-piTy-Da-FoOl
Summary: Prim begged Katniss to go to camp with her, and of course Katniss caved in. Now, with all these unfamiliar faces, will she find the one to call hers? Can Katniss fall in love and finally let go with a person that has an equally troubling past? As Katniss overcomes snobby rich kids, possibly future stalkers, and past intrests, she finds one thing she can't resist. Fitness story!
1. Going To Camp

**AUTHORS NOTE: Hi it's I-piTy-Da-FoOl and this is the new story I was talking about :) Of course, it's short but hopefully you will have longer chapters to come :) **

**Oh and this is a story made by me and a very wonderful person on here :) Her name is minniemelol and I'm very excited to start a new story with her :) **

**Well enjoy :D**

Katniss woke up to the sound of the birds chirping and the kids around the neighborhood celebrating the first day of summer break. Tomorrow, Katniss would be going to camp with her sister Prim.

The camp is called, "The Capitol Of Panem," and the only reason Katniss is going to the stupid camp for the rest of the summer is because Prim doesn't want to go alone. I mean, don't get me wrong, I love Prim to death. I would do anything for her, even die for her sake. But sometimes Katniss wonders if she's holding Prim back from the world.

Oh well. As long as Prim's around, Katniss is always happy. So no problem.

Katniss sits up in her bed as she hears someone knock on the door. She looks around for a moment then hears,

"I'll get it!" Prim yells and Katniss can hear her answer the door.

Katniss walks over to her bathroom to get a shower. Her house isn't really that bad. But it isn't that big either.

As Katniss gets undressed, she turns the water on, and steps in.

After she's finished, she steps out and dries her hair. She takes her brush and brushes out all of the tangles and ties it back into her signature braid.

"Katniss! It's for you!" She hears Prim hollar from downstairs.

"I'll be there in a second!" Katniss yells back, putting her clothes back on. She opens up the bathroom door and jogs down the steps. When she makes it to the bottom of the steps, she looked over to the door.

There, Prim stands with Gale, both laughing and telling stories, catching up on everything they missed.

"Hey Gale!" Katniss says, walking over to him so he can give her a hug.

"Hey Catnip! Guess what?" He says, hugging her back with a huge grin.

"What?" Katniss asks.

"I'm going to camp with you and Primmie here," He grins at the both of them and Katniss sighs in relief.

"At least someone else I know will be there." Katniss smiles. Gale laughs and goes to ruffle Katniss's hair but she punched him, blocking him from her head.

"Well, I'm making a few of my friends come as well, so maybe you'll make some new friends as well Catnip." Gale grins.

"We'll see," Katniss laughs.

THE NEXT DAY

Katniss and Prim stand at the door, their bags all packed and ready to go. Katniss is driving them to the camp since their mother was working. Prim is basically jumping up and down with excitment, so Katniss decides they should probably put their bags in the car and head down the road.

After getting everything settled in, Prim sits up front next to Katniss and turns up the radio.

Prim gets Katniss to sing with her and eventually they are screaming the lyrics, laughing and dancing around in their seats. Prim is the only person who can bring out that side of Katniss.

Then after about three hours, Katniss and Prim finally make it to the camp grounds. She parks her car and steps out.

That's when they hear someone gasp.

**AN: Okay so who do you think gasped? :) Well you'll find out here soon :P minniemelol is writing this next chapter so be prepared to be blown away by her awesome writing abilities :)**


	2. Sparkles Comment Starts a Fight

**Hey everyone :) So we have 4 followers and 1 favorite :) Thank you so much :D But can we get any reviewers? It'd make us happier and you might even get longer chapters ;D**

**So this is written by minniemelol :D**

**Enjoy!**

Previously:

Thats when they hear someone gasp.

Glimmer freaking Sparkles. Yeah, thats her real name.

Last year she spread some stupid rumor that my dad committed suicide and tried to kill us all, sending my mom into a pit of depression that she has yet to recover from. I got her back though, filling her locker with the trash and dirt that was in the janitors waste bucket.

Some of the things that were in there were clearly not meant for most eyes, but that didn't stop Katniss from stuffing it all in Glimmers locker, covering her expensive purse and makeup bag.

Glimmer's ex, Marvel, was my date to the last dance in 8th grade, and shes hated me ever since. It didn't help matters when Marvel kissed me right infront of her either. Even though he was her ex, that didn't mean she couldn't go back to them and play them to get whatever she wanted. And as long as Marvel liked her, the longer Glimmer couldn't get hi.

My best friend, Clove, is currently dating ANOTHER one of her ex's, Cato Ludwig. Personally, I think they make a better couple than Glimmer and him did. But if Cato hurts her, I don't care how big he is, he will be in for the beating of his life.

That's when I actually see Clove. I grin at her and she comes over to walk next to me. We start talking and catching up on what had happened over the last few days, even making a couple jokes about how she once found Cato standing ontop of a table dancing to, I'm Sexy and I Know it. Of course he thought no one was around to see that.

I'm making my way past Glimmer when I hear it.

"Oh look. It's Katbitch, the emo zombie and the traitor."

Her pathetic remark was followed with a giggle. Of course. Cashmere just HAD to be here to. Cashmere was like a second Glimmer, with less sparkles. But defidently enough to also mistake her as a disco ball from the corner of your eye.

"Oh look! It's the walking STD cellar!" I snap back, earning a bunch of 'ooooo's from the ever increasing crowd of people. Glimmer and Cashmere both huff their annoyance and put away the lipstick and eye shadow.

Then it's just them and Katniss staring at eachother, waiting to see who make their move first.

"Clove, go get Gale. I think this is gonna get violent."

**AN: So what do you guys think happens next? :D Well you'll find out sooner if you review :D So show that review button some love :P **

**Did you guys like it? Let us know :D**


	3. Activities

**Hey everyone :D This is I-piTy-Da-FoOl :D And this chapter is going to be longer than the rest so you all better enjoy it! So I hope you like it :D**

**At the end I would like to include all of the people that have reviewed/favorited/followed. :D You guys are amazing :)**

**Enjoy your chapter :)**

_Previously:_

_"Clove, go get Gale. I think this is gonna get violent."_

..^...^...^...^...^...^...^...^...^..^...^...^...^...^..^.

After Clove goes to get Gale, Glimmer decides she gets the first hit as she rakes her nails down the side of Katniss's face, leaving blood and torn up skin left behind. Katniss bellows in rage, punching Glimmer upside her brainless head, knocking her off of her feet. Cashmere looks between the two, suddenly backing down when Glimmer commands her to step in.

And of course, she does.

As Cashmere makes a grab for Katniss's hair, Katniss swips her feet out from under her, earning a shriek of surprise. Glimmer gets back up from her fall, running towards Katniss.

With a yell, Katniss pushes Cashmere out of the way and hits Glimmer upside her jaw, knocking her out.

Cashmere gets back up from the ground, hitting Katniss with a slap that echoed through the hall. Everyone gasped as Katniss looked back up to her, eyes blazing.

Glimmer stumbles back but to no use as Katniss loses it and flings herself onto Glimmer.

"I never did a thing to you! But now you're in for it!" Katniss screams and smashes Glimmers head into the floor with a sick crack. Glimmer screams out for anyone to help her.

Katniss spats on the top of Glimmers head, stands up and turns to the rest of Glimmers crew. The hallway is deadly silent as she stares down all of the preps assembled in the assembly hall, staring at the blonde laying helplessly on the floor.

"Anything more?" Katniss asks, a sweet smile placed on her outraged face. Just then, Clove and Gale show up then look at the mess on the floor.

"Nice, Catnip," Gale exclaims, giving her a high-five. Clove grins at the two blondes on the floor.

"Looks like you two never learn," She laughs. Glimmer, hearing Cloves remark, threatens to steal all of her knifes.

"Good luck getting them unlodged from your back, Glimmer," Clove barks an evil laugh while giving her a dead serious look.

But for a while now, only Katniss has know that Clove hates hurting people... unless those people were Glimmer and Cashmere.

But there is nothing Clove loves more than her knifes. Glimmer backs up a little ways, huffing and puffing in anger. Katniss laughs a little, looking back over to Clove and Gale.

"Well it looks like we got our daily fight done, now all we have to do is survive our next activities." Katniss sighs, walking over to her camp locker and opening it up, the top hitting a hand.

Without looking to see who's hand it was, Katniss gets her clothes for her activities she had sighned up for and slams her locker closed, walking off to her dorm.

"Wait!" The voice that belonged to the hand cried out and soon after, Katniss heard the footsteps along with it. Katniss stops and tuns around.

There, a boy Katniss is not familiar with, stands. Katniss gives him a questioning look, waiting for him to explain himself. The boy takes a second to regain his posture then he finally speaks.

"Hey," He says, leaning up against the wall. Katniss raises an eyebrow.

"Hi," Katniss replies, turning back around to walk down the hall when his hand grabs her arm. Katniss turned around again, slightly furious that this guy wouldn't leave her alone.

"I'm Finnick, which you would most likely know by now," He threw a wink at her and Katniss scoffed.

"Well nice to meet you, Finnick," She said, "But I had no clue you went here till just two seconds ago. Now let go of my arm and let me get ready for my activities."

Finally, Finnick let her go and she stormed off to her dorm, setting her clothes down on the egde of her bed, in the corner of the room. The only thing that's worse about having a dorm room, is not having a single friend there with you.

Well the head of the camp knows Katniss and Clove. Maybe Katniss and Clove did get to share a dorm, and she probably just hasn't made it yet.

Soon, the bell rung, signaling for the people to get to their classes they signed up for.

Katniss's list read:

_Archery - with Haymitch A. for two hour_

_Swimming - with Annie C. for one hour_

_Hand to Hand Combat - with Enobria D. for one hour_

_Plant Discovering - with Plutarch H. for one hour_

_Survival Skills - with Seneca Crane for two hours_

_Knifes and Swords - with Brutus for two hours _

Now, the camp Katniss is going into isn't a normal camp... at all. It teaches you how to use weapons, survive, and improves your skills. Of course, these aren't the only classes, just the ones Katniss signed up for.

Prim of course had chosen different classes. Katniss knows that she, Clove, and Gale have survival Skills together and Knifes and Swords.

Then just Katniss and Gale have Archery. After that, all her other classes Katniss will be alone.

She gets changed real quick then races down to her first class, archery.

As she runs out onto the field, she takes a look around, spotting Gale and the rest of her group.

"Hey," Katniss calls out. She walks over to a bow and arrow, neatly placed on a holder, and walks back over to the targets.

She takes a paper plate from the stack and nails it to the tree that is farthest away from her group. She starts out at ten feet away, shoots, hits the center, then goes back another ten feet. Katniss goes on like this until her class it over.

Next, Katniss makes her way over to the pools. She didn't need to bring her swim suit with her, because the camp provides them. I guess they didn't trust their campers to bring appropriate wear.

The instructor, Annie, gives Katniss her bathing suit with a snarl. Katniss scowls at her as well, heading to the changing room. She changes quickly and dives into the pool. This, of course, was to make Annie mad, in wich she succeeded.

"You are not allowed to be in the pools yet!" Annie yelled to deaf ears.

Katniss layed back and floated, giving Annie a grin. Then, Finnick showed up.

"I can tell I'll like this class." Finnick smirked and joined Katniss in the water. Soon after everyone was in, splashing around.

Finnick started swimming towards Katniss, but the Annie instructor had her sights on him and she dove after him, plopping up out of the water right infront of him.

"Well, hello," She grinned.

Finnick chuckled at her, easily moving her aside and advancing towards Katniss. But, with no luck, Annie popped right up infront of him again.

She tried to look at him with a sexy look, but Finnick just had to fight to hide the grimace at the sight of her features scrunched up.

"I can honestly say I've never once had a camper as sexy as you," She winked at him. Well at least Finnick thought it was suppose to wink. It really looked like her eyelid was having a little seiszure.

"And I can honestly say I have never met anyone as creepy looking as you," He said and flashed her a grin. Then she gave up as he started back twowards Katniss.

She was still floating, splashing the water around her a little with her waving hands. Finnick grinned to himself as he came up behind her. He watched as her brown hair floated out from beneath her, spreading out like a fan.

Then, he tapped her shoulder.

**AN: Hey everyone so this is a longer chapter than the other two so I hoped you liked it :D Oh and we have 5 reviews! How awesome are you guys? Thank you so much! :D I'd love to see if we can double that by the next chapter ;) **

**Okay here are all the people I'd like you all to recognise because they are amazing :)**

**Shelby McNabb, I'd like to thank you for giving this story a shot, I hope you like it so far :)**

**Everlark4ever, I'll be sure to check out your story :D And if it's okay with you, I'd like to share it in my authors note, so you'll have more readers :)**

**Everllarkglee4ever, haha I loved your review, don't worry I have too xD**

**purplerosefromyou, thank you for reading :)**

**toritwilight504, nice guess! Now I can honestly say you are an awesome reader/write so all of you should go check out her stories for me :D**

**LeafpoolandCrowfeather4ever, I promise I will make the chapters longer now that I know some people like this story so far :)**

**mustachmonkey05, Thank you for reading :D**

**ICELENE714, Thanks for giving my story a shot :)**

**IloveFinnick4, and I'd like to thank you for being my very first reviewer :D**

**SilentMockingjay, Thanks for reading, it means so much**

**daddys number 1 girl, I love that you read my stories :D thank you**

**devinwylie, thank you for reading :)**

**divergentdinosaur, and I'd like to thank you for reading :D**


	4. Swimming

**AUTHORS NOTE: So we didn't quite double the reviews but that's okay :) I'd love to thank you all for reading/reviewing/favorite/following :D**

_Previously:_

_Then, he tapped her shoulder._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

Katniss, spun around, finding herself meeting a pair of sea green eyes staring back at her. Immediately, a grin speads out upon Finnicks face. Katniss can't help but smirk as he paddles around her so he can be directly infront of her.

"So your a swimmer?" Finnicks asks, attempting to start a conversation.

"I guess you can say that," Katniss responds, a wicked gleam in her eye.

Finnick winks at her, looking around the pool for a minute before coming up with an idea. He smiles brightly and claims,

"I bet I am a better swimmer than you then." Katniss scoffs at him.

"You wish," She rolls her eyes.

"Wanna prove it to me then?" Finnick challenges. Katniss grins and points behind her.

"I'll race you, from that end," She points over to the end of the deep end, "To here." Katniss points to where she stands.

Finnick shrugs, a grin still on his face and accepts.

"Ready to be beat?" Finnick asks mockingly.

"In your dreams," Katniss snorts.

"Ready," Katniss starts out.

"Set," Finnick adds.

"Go!"

Katniss and Finnick both lunge out in the water, Finnick going under water and Katniss above it.

Soon, Katniss touches the end of the pool, then uses the side of it to launch back to the other side. Finnick, being under water, doesn't see this and thinks he is in the lead.

Katniss reaches the place where she was standing a couple minutes ago and waits for Finnick to resurface. Then, ten seconds later, he does, grinning as he goes to look behind him. Then his grin fades as he sees Katniss infront of him.

"I told you I would beat you," She smirked.

"But-but, I was the best swimmer on my schools team!" Finnick exclaims, staring at her in awe.

"Well then your team was obviously not that great," Katniss chuckled. Finnicks jaw slackened.

"Will you teach me?" He begged, giving Katniss his most famous charming look.

"Just so you know, faces don't work on me, but just because I feel sorry for you being such a bad swimmer, I will teach you," Katniss grins playfully.

Finnick makes a motion with his arm and says,

"Yes!" Before Katniss smacks him upside the head.

"Well I would like to know my students full name," Katniss teases, grinning at him.

"Finnick, Finnick Odair." He winks at her. "Now what might be your full name?"

"Katniss Everdeen," Katniss says, sticking her tongue out at him. Then she catches herself. _When have I ever acted this way towards anyone?_

Finnick grins back at Katniss, returning her gesture before splashing her with water, catching her by surprise.

Katniss laughs, splashing him back before starting a full-out splashing war.

Laughing, KAtniss and Finnick both hop out of the pool, running back to their towels. Finnick whistles then winks at Katniss.

"You look nice," He says. Katniss just rolls her eyes then stalks off to her things, grabbing her list and checking what she has next.

_Hand to Hand Combat_.

Finnick looks over her shoulder to her classes and says,

"Looks like we share quite a few classes there Katniss. Can I walk with you to our next class?" Finnick asks.

Katniss stares at him for a second then responds as if unsure,

"I guess,"

"Great," Finnick grins at her.

As Finnick and Katniss walk down the field, Finnick tries to make a conversation flow easily between the two.

"So what made you sign up for camp?" Finnick asks. Katniss grins.

"A little ball of sunshine I like to call Prim," She says, looking back to the trail that leads to her next class.

Finnick gives her a questioning look, but since Katniss is looking at the ground she doesn't see it, so he voices out his thoughts.

"Who's Prim?" He asks.

"Oh, before the time this summer is over, you'll know her," Katniss smirks.

**AN: Okay it's shorter than the last chapter, but I thought it was a good length for now.**

**Also, today is my brothers birthday and someone else here on the site :) Her name is, IloveFinnick4 , and she is a very amazing reviewer/reader, so HAPPY BIRTHDAY!**


	5. I Knew It

**AUTHORS NOTE: Hey everyone! :D Thank you for all of your lovely reviews :) Please check them out if you can :D**

**ALSO! THIS IS IMPORTANT PLEASE READ! I am going to be starting a new story, I already have an idea but I wanted to know what you guys wanted the pairing to be. Now if I end up picking something you didn't vote for I'm sorry but I am going to do it by the one that has the most votes :) So review or PM me telling me what you want the new pairing to be.**

**That is all for now :) Please read :D**

_Previously:_

_"So what made you sign up for camp?" Finnick asks. Katniss grins._

_"A little ball of sunshine I like to call Prim," She says, looking back to the trail that leads to her next class._

_Finnick gives her a questioning look, but since Katniss is looking at the ground she doesn't see it, so he voices out his thoughts._

_"Who's Prim?" He asks._

_"Oh, before the time this summer is over, you'll know her," Katniss smirks._

Finnick grins a little at her comment. That gave him little hope that Katniss would be hanging out with him the rest of the summer.

"I'll know her, huh?" Finnick asks, wagging his eyebrows at her. Katniss chuckles.

"Not if you keep acting like that," She smirks and Finnick sticks out his bottom lip.

"You know you love it," Finnick says, still pouting. Katniss snorts at Finnick, still walking.

Katniss stops in the middle of the room they walk into, facing the instructor. Katniss looks to the rest of their class, seeing them picking up the wrestling mats, and decides to help them out.

"Okay class! Let's get in pairs and find your own mats!" The instructor called out. Katniss looked over to Finnick, raising an eyebrow, silently asking to be her partner.

Finnick nodded, grinning at Katniss. She could almost hear his thoughts.

_Another chance to flirt with her._

The instructor blew the wistle and Finnick ran after Katniss, planning to pin her down. but just as quick as the whistle blew, Katniss had swiped Finnicks legs out from under him and held his hands up above his head. Finnicks eyes widened for a moment before grinning cheekily at her.

"So this is how you want to be positioned later on?" He wagged his eyebrows at her. "A dominant one are you?"

After the last sentance Katniss decided to mess with him. She leaned down next to him, smiling seductively at him.

"Oh Finnick, I just can't take it anymore," Katniss told him leaning down to kiss him. Finnicks eyes widened once more but eagerly went in for a kiss as well.

"I knew it," he murmmered. Just as their lips almost touched, Katniss hopped up off of Finnick and went to the instructor, giggling at the confused look on his face.

"I knew it," Katniss mocked him, grinning some more.

**AN: THis is extremely short, but I will make up for it in the next chapter, I promise. I'm kinda having writers block at the moment so you'll have to bear with me.**

**I love you guys loads, thank you for all of your reviews :) They mean a lot and encourage me to keep writing :)**


	6. I Will Find Out

**AUTHORS NOTE: Hey guys okay, I got an idea for this chapter from LeafpoolandCrowfeather4ever thank you so much :D **

**Also, I loved your reviews :) I would like to thank all of you for favoriting and following this story :) And keep in mind I am making another story :) So far only one person seems intrested in it and has voted for a pairing and I would like to thank her as well :) **

**So I'm putting a poll up on my profile and you guys can vote on it so please check it out! :)**

**Please tell me what pairing it should be and tell me what you think of this chapter! :D**

_Previously:_

_"I knew it," he murmmered. Just as their lips almost touched, Katniss hopped up off of Finnick and went to the instructor, giggling at the confused look on his face._

_"I knew it," Katniss mocked him, grinning some more._

Finnick watches as Katniss walks off to the trainer, leaving him with his lips puckered in the air.

Katniss laughs at Finnick. Then after a few moments, she looks down at her schedule again.

_Archery - with Haymitch A. for two hours_

_Swimming - with Annie C. for one hour_

_Hand to Hand Combat - with Enobria D. for one hour_

_Plant Discovering - with Plutarch H. for one hour_

_Survival Skills - with Seneca Crane for two hours_

_Knifes and Swords - with Brutus for two hours _

"Class dismissed," The instructor, Enobria, yelled, bringing Katniss out of thought. Finnick got back up from where he was laying, recovered from rejection. He looked at Katniss and wagged his eyebrows.

"I can't imagine how hard that must have been for you to pull away from all this," He gestures to his body dramatically.

"Oh yes Finnick, please give me another chance to kiss, you, I'm just dying," Katniss fake begs.

"You know you don't have to ask me, sweety," Finnick teases back. Katniss scoffs at him.

"So what do you have for your first class? I already know we both have all of our other classes together," Katniss says, waiting for his reply.

"Well I have a rope class. All we do is tie knots. But despite the sound of it, it's pretty time consuming and helps you forget." Finnick says, his voice almost in a whisper. Katniss nods in understanding, not wanting to push Finnick to open up to her. If he wants to tell her, he will.

"Okay well what do you think of me changing my class to that?" Katniss asked, slightly fumbling on her words.

"I'd love that actually, no one I know is there. Well actually, hardly anyone is there. What are you changing from?" Finnick asks curiously.

"Archery," Katniss grins.

"You do Archery? The Katniss Everdeen does archery? You must not be very good at it." Finnick says playfully, trying to get a rise out of her.

"Actually, Finnick I have tons of practice. Been doing it since I was little," Katniss's eyes flash dangerously at the memories threatening to come back up. Luckily, Finnick doesn't notice it and he questions further.

"Well then, why would you want to change?" He asks, looking up ahead to find their next class, _Plant Discovering._

"I don't know, the class doesn't really hold any challenge for me. All they have you doing is shooting arrows at a plastic plate. Even the bows are plastic, that's how cheap they are," Katniss scoffs, crossing her arms over her chest. Finnick looks at her out of the corner of his eye.

"Well, I guess if you're so good at archery, then you'll have to show me what you got," Finnick winked at her, changing the subject.

"You're such a big pervert," Katniss laughed, punching his arm. Finnick laughed, punching her back softly.

"You're the one with the dirty mind miss Everdeen," He chuckled.

"And how is that?" Katniss asked, looking over to him.

"You would know," He winked, saundering over to their next class.

"Hey Katniss!" Someone from the class right beside them calls out.

"Who called my name?" Katniss asks as she turns around to the group, searching for the voice. And for some reason the voice was so familiar.

"Me, Katniss! Gale!" Gale calls out, waving his hands frantically, but when he sees Finnick standing so close to Katniss his grin drops and a frown comes across his face.

"Hey Gale," Katniss waves him off, smiling, then turns back to FInnick, obviously missing his frown.

"Okay so which plant station should we go to first?" Katniss asked him. After a few minutes of trying to get Finnick to respond, she notices him glaring over her shoulder. She looks back towards the direction he is glaring and sees Gale standing their, the same expression on his face.

"Finnick?" Katniss asked, touching his arm and bringing him successfully out of his gaze. But that brings Gale storming over to Finnick, removing Katniss's hand by slinging it back down to her side.

"What are you doing with this Katniss?" Gale asked her, his glare turning towards Katniss.

"What do you mean Gale? He's my friend!" Katniss said. She smacks Gale upside the face so hard as soon as her hand leaves his cheek there is a red mark shaped like her hand imprinted there.

"You can't be friends with him!" Gale said, holding his hands to his stinging cheek, shocked at her actions.

"I can be friends with whoever the hell I please you ass!" Katniss yelled back, punching the other side of his face. This throws Gale into Finnick and Finnick takes a hold of his shoulders.

"Katniss," Gale seethes, looking up to Katniss, his eyes full of rage.

He shakes Finnick hands off of his shoulders stalking back over to Katniss when he raises his hand above her, preparing to hit her. Katniss's eyes widen at the action and because of her shock, Katniss was frozen in place.

_This is the _real _Gale?_

Then just as the hand about hit her, something tackles Gale to the ground. Katniss turns to the two boys fighting, not frozen anymore.

_Finnick._

The two boys are on the ground rolling around and throwing punches until they hear the other cry out.

"Finnick!" Katniss shrieks, running over to the boys. Right now, Glae was ontop of Finnick, throwing punches into his face.

With not a thought to it, Katniss runs over to Gale hops on his back and slings her fist over to his face, cracking his jaw bone.

"Ahh!" Gale roars, slinging Katniss over his back, climbing ontop of her and raised his fist.

"Katniss run!" Finnick yells, just as he tackles Gale off of her, and back to the ground.

"Finnick! You were supposed to run! I can handle this!" Katniss asked, throwing herself back on Gale.

"Get!" Katniss yells at Finnick, holding her small pocket-knife to Gales throat. That immediately still him.

"Katniss don't get yourself hurt," Gale says, slowly reaching up towards the knife held against him.

"Gale, you're gonna just get yourself hurt. I'll let you go but if you move you hand any further than it is, you'll regret it." Katniss told Gale. He froze completely.

"You wouldn't," He said.

"Oh, but Gale, you know I would." Katniss said a smirk on her face. But in truth, Katniss knew she couldn't. The thought of actually killing someone made her sick to her stomach. Unless of course it was the person going to hurt her Prim. And it wouldn't bother her if it was Glimmer and Cashmere.

"Fine," Gales growls, spitting blood onto the gound. Katniss slowly moves the knife from Gales neck, pushing him to the ground with her feet and over-powering him instantly.

"And don't mess with Finnick," Katniss warned, shoving off his back to get up and stomping over to Finnick.

"And _you,"_ Katniss growled. She pointed her finger into Finnicks chest.

"Kat-" Finnick got cut off.

"Finnick you could have gotten seriously hurt. You know you didn't have to help, me, I can take a hit." She said angrily.

"But Katniss, I couldn't just let him-" Katniss cut him off again, still waving her hands around angrily.

"No, no, no, no, no, do not say that! I am still alive for a reason!" She shouts, but widens her eyes as she realizes what she had just said. Finnick's eyebrows scrunch together in confusion but Katniss gives him a look that clearly says she won't talk about it now.

"Later," Finnick says quietly, slipping his hand into hers and running off to the first plant stage he sees.

"Thank you," Katniss mumbles, looking away from Finnick as she says it, a deep blush threatening to cover her face. Finnick smiles a little, putting a hand on her back and scooting her closer to him.

"Don't worry about it," Finnick said. Blood was still coming from his nose but for the most part it slowed down. Right above his eyebrow was a cut and his jaw was bruised.

Just noticing how hurt Finnick probably was, she cradled his head in her hands, babying him for a moment before realizing what she was doing. Quickly she pulls her hands away from his face, blushing but seemingly can't look away from his eyes.

And it stayed like that, both of them staring at eachother. Finnick was waiting for Katniss to do something and Katniss and waiting for Finnick to do something when a girl came up behind the two.

"Hi there!" A girl squeals hugging both Katniss and Finnick. "My name is Annie!" She says excitedly.

Katniss stares blankly at her for a moment.

"I'm Finnick," He says, snapping out of it before KAtniss and extending his hand to the girl giving her a heart-warming grin. A shot of jealousy rushes through Katniss.

_He should be smiling at me,_ Katniss thinks to herself but then freezes when she realizes what she said. _No he can smile at whoever he wants, we are just friends_ Katniss agrues with herself but telling herself that made her insides twist even more.

Giving up on it, Katniss looks away awkwardly and mumbles a,

"Hey, I'm Katniss." Then she goes to one of the stations by herself.

_What am I thinking? I mean, I only just met this guy and now I want to be the reason he smiles? What's wrong with me?_

While having the internal battle she was Katniss didn't notice a boy with blonde hair and blue eyes walk up behind her. A boy she knew all too well.

**Finnick's POV**

"Hi there! My name is Annie!" A girl from what seems like so far a way calls out. Finnick stares into Katniss's eyes for what seems like hours but for a couple seconds before she pulls her gaze away. This immediately brings Finnick back to reality. He turns into the direction Katniss was looking and sticks out his hand.

"I'm Finnick," He answers the girl, forcing a grin on his face to the girl that interupted their little moment.

The girl takes his hand and shakes it as bubbly as ever.

"Hey I'm Katniss," Finnick hardly hears her before she basically sprints to one of the stations by herself. He looks after her until he disappears from his sights and the girl next to him won't be quiet.

Finnick walks over a little ways, just so he could regain sight of Katniss. When he does he notices the girl is still talking to him but a boy is next to Katniss, talking to her. And he's standing a little do close for Finnicks comfort. Finnick turns to the girl.

"Do you know the guy right there with the blonde hair talking to Katniss?" Finnick asks hurridly.

Annie takes a moment to look for Katniss and when she spots the guy with blode hair talking to her, she nods slowly, a blush spreading across her cheeks.

"Who is he? "finnick asks, looking back over to Katniss and the guy interacting.

"That's Peeta," She mumbles staring after him with a familiar look on her face. Finnick knows he sees it all the time, he just can't remember where. Shaking his head of any thought, he walks over to Katniss, jealously attacking his body in hurtful ways.

**Katniss's POV**

"Hi," Katniss hears his voice for the first time in a while.

"Hey," Katniss answers back.

"I don't know if you know me or not but my name is Peeta," He says, sticking out his hand. Katniss gives him one of her rare smiles, nodding. Of course she knew him.

"I'm-" She get's cut off.

"Katniss," Peeta finishes for her, grinning.

"Yeah," Katniss breathes out.

Suddenly Peeta's face turns serious.

"Hey I know we just met and everything but can I ask you for a favor?" He asks her, blushing and looking down to the floor.

"Sure," Katniss tells him. He looks back at her with a shy grin.

"Well you know the Annie girl you were talking to?" He asked her, looking back down to the ground and rubbing the top of his foot into the dirt to busy himself.

"Yeah," Katniss said, starting to grin herself, knowing where this was going.

"Well if you can, could you help me get her to like me? Possibly?" Peeta asked, not once looking up from the ground at her but she could still see the blush covering his face as he fumbled around for words.

"If you don't want to that's fine I was just asking-" This time Katniss cuts him off.

"I'd love to help but I have to find something out first, then I will tell you wether I can or not." Katniss said thinking back to the smile Finnick gave Annie. Maybe Finnick likes her. Katniss couldn't just go and hook Peeta and Annie up if Finnick liked her.

"Hey Katniss," Speak of the devil there he was, standing next to her with a grin that sort of looked forced. And there was Annie, looking at Peeta with a fond expression. _Maybe if Finnick didn't like Annie, it wouldn't be too much of a problem getting her to fess up some feelings, _Katniss mentally smirked at herself.

"Hey Finnick, can I talk with you for a moment in private?" Katniss asked looking around for an empty station. She found one and dragged him over to it.

"Hey do you like Annie?" Katniss asked. Finnicks eyes widened considerably, shaking his head vigorously.

Katniss internally sighed, the stabbing in her gut calming down at his answer.

"No, why?" Finnick asked, lookign at her curiously.

"Just needed to know cause I'm about to go play match maker," Katniss smirked grabbing Finnicks arm and pulling him back over to Annie and Peeta.

"Hey Annie why don't you some over with me to this station, it's for two people and Finnick is slow at this kinda thing," Katniss tells her, nodding over to the station that only fits two people.

Annie nods enthusiastically at Katniss, walking over to the station with her.

"I love this kind of thing. Almost as much as I love swimming!" Annie says skipping to their destination.

"That's pretty cool. You know I was wondering, do you... like Peeta?" Katniss drawls out the question and looks over to Annie.

"Hmm well you promise you won't tell anyone?" Annie says, smiling widely.

"I promise I won't tell another soul," Katniss said, crossing her heart for Annie to see. Annie nods.

"Okay I love Peeta. He's the most kindest, gentlest, nicest, caring, most handsome, and loving person ever to walk this earth." Annie says dreamily.

_Finnick is all of that and more,_ Katniss can't help but think to herself.

"Why has he said anything about me?" Annie stares at Katniss innocently.

"Promise you won't tell anyone?" Katniss asks, mimicking Annie from earlier.

"I promise I won't tell another soul," Annie says back, smiling at her cause she mimicked her back.

"Peeta really likes you too," Katniss whispers. Annie shrieks and covers her mouth, jumping up and down as she shows how excited and happy she is by jumping up and down.

"Yay! I can't believ it I am so happy!" Annie says, still jumping up and down. Katniss calms her down and grins at her. Aniie stops for a moment to look up at Katniss.

"What will he do?" Annie asks her, finally calming down enough to stop jumping.

"Well he might ask you out," Katniss grins at her and Annie squeals again.

"Yes!" She says, grinnign from ear to ear. "Can you make sure he does? For me?" Annie begs, looking at her with her watery blue eyes.

"Of course," KAtniss smiles and then they complete their class.

Immediately after they complete the class, Finnick finds Katniss and they walk to their next class.

"So mind explaining to me what is going on between Annie and Peeta?" Finnick asks her teasingly, tickling her side.

"Okay so they both like eachother and they asked me to make sure they end up together. And I love this sort of things. It always makes people happy so I told them I was up for it," Katniss says as she grins down at the grass. She feels Finnicks gaze on her but she keeps her head down, watching her feet move up, one after the other.

_Now if only I could find someone to find out wether Kattniss likes me or not,_ Finnick thinks to himself but them comes up with a name.

_Annie._

Of course, he will find out eventually and he will woo his beloved Girl on Fire.

**AN : This is the longest chapter ever have I written! :) I told you I would make it up to you :) I hope you liked it so leave me a review and tell me what you thought? I would appreciate it loads guy :D **

**IMPORTANT PLEASE READ: Okay I updated this cause I forgot to make this clear. Annies Mother is Also named Annie. Her mother named Annie after herself cause she is snobby but she hates Annie because she didn't turn out the way she wanted. I needed to make that clear.**

**Keep in mind I am making another story :) So far only one person seems intrested in it and has voted for a pairing and I would like to thank her as well :) **

**So the poll is up on my profile page! Go vote on it if you want another story :D**


	7. Bear with me please

Hey guys ): I am so sorry I haven't been writing at all I wish I could but the computer is broken and I'm typing this up at school. I hope you guys understand but as soon as I can I will be writing regularly so please hold on? I love you guys and I would absolutely hate to lose a reader so please stick with me and if you have any questions please PM me and I will get back to you as soon as I can and hopefully we will get this situation all sorted out (: Thanks guys! Lots of Love.


End file.
